Three
by LuffysPirateQueen
Summary: The silly king, the mysterious queen, and the broken hearted empress.
1. Silly Boy

**Silly boy rewritten version. =] This version of the story wasn't written on my phone so it should be better than the old one, hope you enjoy~ **

You would shift your head my way at the most peculiar times.

Sorry, I have very little control over my emotions, so when I first noticed your brief glances I acted on impulse and hit you.

It's how I deal with all my problems. Even if you would never blame me for that flaw, I'm truly sorry.

At some point on this crazy journey I had carelessly given you all of my attention. My mind would be set on your safety above anyone else's, all I seemed to think about was how to keep that smile one your face.

Only recently I had realized _JUST_ how often my eyes wandered toward you and how my heart practically leaped out of my chest when you came around. There was no longer any room for another man. At that moment I snuck a peek at you, you happily caught me in the act and sent a huge grin my way.

Stupid boy, that glance allowed Usopp a peek at your cards.

Unfortunately, recent events (or rather, a single woman) prevent me from getting even a single glimpse of you. It is awfully annoying, though it would be less bothersome if I were able to monitor the two of you.

All the company I have on this lonely night is Sunny and the map I just completed. Do you remember all those years ago, when you destroyed all of those horrendous maps? Some had been stained with my own blood. You destroyed it all, just for me.

So here I am, standing next to your favorite spot on the ship, observing my map of this dreadful island.

Amazon Lily.

The island where pirate empress Boa Hancock lives. Your future wife, as she claims to be. Right about now the woman's probably trying to get you into bed with her. Perhaps she's using the 'No more rooms available' trick. I know how innocent you are when it comes to things like that, but please don't let her trick you.

The unwanted image of you and Hancock lying in bed together lingered in my mind, followed by various chuckles. You would probably drool in her hair or mistake her hand for a piece of meat once you fall asleep.

Hancock without a hand, it didn't sound so bad.

Such a silly boy.

The bed image no longer bothered me, however Hancock coming in contact with your hat struck a nerve. Would she run her polished fingernails over the rim of it? Place it on her own head? Perhaps you tore it while exploring the island with everyone else, would you let her fix it? For years now I was the only one allowed to fix your hat, not Robin, not Franky, and especially not some outsider like Hancock. It was my job to fix it when it was torn apart, or broken into thousands of unfixable pieces. It was the job you had given to me years ago. Something Hancock knew nothing about, a place she couldn't tamper with.

I don't think I can picture you giving your treasure to anyone else. That simple, yet overwhelmingly meaningful, act of affection is only allowed to exist between us. If you were to gently place your hat atop another woman's head, would that be considered betrayal? It would most definitely feel like it.

You would _never_ allow it to be easily passed around from head to head, if it wasn't on your person, it was with me. If for some reason it wasn't with either of us, it sat alone waiting patiently for our return.

At some point your treasure had become mine as well.

We had unconsciously added something new to the hats existence. It was an unspoken fact between just us, something only we could understand. The wonderful hat that was known to everyone as the representation of your dream, held a single promise hidden away so that only we could recognize it. That promise would someday travel from its hiding place and stand proudly next to your dream. That part of you was a place where I would _never _allow another person access to. Especially a woman like Hancock, who knew absolutely nothing.

Would you agree with me, or say I was selfish and wrong?

"Nami~!" Your voice yelled happily, followed by a loud thud signaling your arrival. Your timing was perfect and had sent welcomed chills down my spine.

"Luffy?"

"Why wouldn't you come play with us today?" You _would _be the only one that didn't notice that fight. I sighed, bringing my hand up to my forehead. Was it possible to miss something like that?

"I don't know if you noticed or not, but your precious empress didn't like me. She clearly announced that when we arrived." I chuckled evilly "Although I made it clearer that I hated her guts more." I whispered under my breath. "So, I mapped the island and came back here. I didn't want Sunny to feel lonely." My words came out in an unsteady mumble.

I was actually looking forward to staying in a giant fluffy bed, taking a nice hot bath and exploring the island you stayed at all those years ago. I just didn't want to have that woman's murderous eyes question each move I made and assume I was trying to seduce you somehow. I wonder what her reaction would be, if she caught you glancing back at me like you always do.

What would she do if I offered my bed to you, if she knew that I was the one that fixed your hat? If she knew half of the things we've been through on this adventure. Would she brush it aside and label it as friendship, or throw a fit over all of the things he did for me that he would never do for her, or any other woman for that matter. Either way, she'd jump at a chance to get rid of me so that there was one less woman by your side, one less enemy to worry about.

Could a man really live with a woman as clingy and jealous as Hancock? She, who wishes to settle down and get married, is in love with a silly adventure seeking boy. Something like that could never work out.

You stood there that night, staring at me with a sheepish smile plastered on your face, watching me as I lost myself to my own outrageous thoughts.

The thought I had easily thrown out before, resurfaced.

"Did she ask you to sleep with her? Your hat, did she touch it?" I already knew the answers. I wanted to hear it from you, I wanted that unspoken fact to be expressed in words. I yearned for it desperately, before fear and doubt could find their way into my thoughts.

"Luffy! ~" It was Hancock. She completely interrupted our conversation, she would drag you back to her home, and I would be left here alone. Again. No! I didn't want that! I wanted you to stay here with me!

You've turned me into a selfish child.

You looked over the railing to where the empress stood waiting for you. I don't want you to go, please.

Stay with me.

"Luffy ~ Come back home with me, I could fix your hat when we return!" It was as though she read my mind, every single doubt I had was exploited mercilessly by the empress. I wasn't going to let her get to me though.

Why aren't you answering her, why wouldn't you tell her that you were staying here with me! Someone like her... someone like her...

"Nami?" Luffy's voice questioned.

Someone like her could never understand you like I do. I felt the hot tears leak from my eyes, the emotions you bring me are overwhelming, she could never understand _**this**_.

"Luffy, Leave that woman and come take a bath with me! I'll wash your back for you!" Hancock's voice ripped through the air, viciously stabbing me. "Such a negative woman, crying won't make him love you! It'll only make him pity you! Someone like you could never stand beside him, being as weak as you are! How are you supposed to carry on with such a strong crew, they can't protect you forever!" That's when I lost my patience, that's when the blind rage took over.

"Why you-" I would have done it, I would have beaten the crap out of her right then and there. She knew nothing, she was an outsider.

Only, you held me back. Why? Did you agree with her, was I too weak to stand by your side?

"Oi! Hammock!" Your voice seemed to silence even the sea. You slammed your hat onto my head, wordlessly whispering that hidden truth into my ear. "I thought I had made it clear before. No one is _ever _allowed to speak to my navigator like that!" She looked broken. "I will not be going back with you tonight, or any other night for that matter. My home is here..." You lay your hand atop the straw hat sitting on my head, grinning sheepishly. In seconds all the doubts, worries, everything was wiped clear from my mind, all except a single hidden truth.

I love you.

**Hey guys ;) this rewrite will be going on for another two chapters ~ I loved writing this so much! The previous version was written on my phone, and was just crap. :) R&R! **


	2. I Can't Understand

**=] Hey guys! :) Sorry for the wait, i've rewritten this chapter about three times :) I really wanted to make a certain reader happy with this chapter! Oh the cleverness of me~!**

**_Luffy's POV ~_ **

I have never been that smart of a man.

I'm not the type of person to dwell on the things I cant understand. For as long as I could remember I had believed that the things I couldn't understand were useless, and so they should be thrown out. Never to be dwelled on again.

But you see, there is this one feeling i've been trying to dismiss for years, but It must really want to stay because no matter how many times I've tried to look past it, it would return within minutes. I can't understand it, but over the years I have learned where it comes from.

You.

As soon as my eyes find you, as soon as I catch a glimpse of that bright smile, the same alluring trance sets in. My mind would scream for me to do something, but no matter how hard I tried to understand it I couldn't. I wanted to ask you why this was happening to me, but for some reason my body would freeze up before I got to you. You are truly mesmerizing.

You must have gotten some kind of new power.

"Luffy, We're here."

You stood beside me, waiting. For what, I did not know. My stomach seemed to jump, like it did when a plate of meat sat infront of me. Although, I'm sure I didn't want to eat you. The truth is I didn't know what it was that I wanted to do, but I would sometimes wonder if you felt this in your stomach too.

"Yosh!" We've finally arrived, I couldn't wait to show you and everyone else around.

"Luffy!~" Hancock yelled happily, we hadn't even reached land and already Hancock could be seen on the shore, swooning just like Sanji.

I noticed the sudden change to your expression, the smile faded from your lips and your eyes dropped to your hands. What could be bothering you at such a time? I was about to ask you, but you quickly caught youself and immediatly forced a new 'smile' onto your face before leaving to talk with Robin.

"Luffy~ I've missed you so much! Marr-"

"I'm not marrying you." How long would I have to repeat myself before she understands?

"Oh Luffy~" Hancock blushed, squirming around happily. You would never act in such a manner, unless money was involved.

"Sanji-kun, you have to keep your blind fold on as Chopper instructed. Don't take it off until we know you can handle yourself." You instructed.

Your voice traveled through the air, causing my lips to twitch up. Yeah, I'm sure eating you wasn't what I wanted to do.

All seemed well at first, I would have liked it to stay that way.

"Oi, Nami!" I wanted to tell you that I would take you around the island, I wanted to go with you and watch as you took in every detail about the island so that you could create one of your precious maps. I wanted that mysterious feeling to wash over me like a wave.

Unfortunatly I wouldn't get that opertuninty.

"What did you just say." Your tone was dark and sent a wave of panic through me, I never liked it when you were angry, especially at me. Although, this time your rage was not directed toward me but instead, Hancock.

"Luffy~ that _girl _is being so violent toward me." Hancock cooed. That girl?

"Say it again!" You demanded through clenched teeth. " Say. It. Again!" You grit your teeth together, purposely leaving long gaps between each word. The situation was escalating quickly, I needed to stop it. I should drag you away from the her, I should take you around the island.

The odd happy feeling rumbled inside my stomach again.

"Oi, Hancock! I need meat." Maybe the weird feeling would stop if I tried this.

"Yes, Luffy~! Right away~" Is this how you felt when Sanji did this to you? It's bothersome, but atleast I get meat.

I turned to you, your face was filled with pain and betrayal. I didn't like it one bit, because it was me who caused that look. That frown wasn't supposed to sit on your lips, your eyes weren't supposed to hold the kind of pain. The feeling ached, but not in my stomach. This time it came from my chest.

! #$%^&*()

I wanted to see you, I needed to see you. I've finally figured it out, I finally understand.

"Nami~!" I yelled, pulling myself onto Sunny.

"Why wouldn't you come play with us today?" It's not like I didn't know the answer.

"I don't know if you noticed or not, but your precious empress didn't like me. She clearly announced that when we arrived" Nope, at that time all I could think about was you. But don't worry, I took care of everything. "Although, I made it clearer that I hated her guts more." Did you really? Sorry, I was busy thinking about showing you around so I only heard the end of the conversation. "So, I mapped the island and came back here. I didn't want Sunny to feel lonely." I know you think that you rely on me more than you should, but I wouldn't mind if you did it some more.

I've seemed to have had the thing that I couldn't undertand most right beside me. Though, my out burst back in the palace seemed to shed the light where it needed to me shed. I had started to question myself, not in a bad way though.

Why do I place your saftey above everyone else's, why do I get so angry when something or someone takes you away from me, why do I trust you so much, why didn't I let you go when you left with my ship all thoes years ago, why are you always worried about me, why do I give you the treasure that represents my dream, why does it seem that without I would be nothing?

Why you?

I've claimed you as my own haven't I? I've branded you as my own, since I first placed my precious straw hat on your head. Just like Zoro said back in the palace. Because, you have become my treasure.

That's when I came to understand the mystery.

And so you stood, roaming through your own mind just as I was.

"Did she ask you to sleep with her? Your hat, did she touch it?"

Never, the only one I want to wear my crown is you, my precious Mystery.

My Nami.

One day, will I be able to tell you that?


End file.
